Many smart devices have a need to establish communication with a terminal. For example, a smart camera may be installed at a user's home and connected to the Internet through a network, such as a Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity) network. After forming a binding relationship with a mobile phone, the smart camera may stream images and videos to the mobile phone. In this manner, the user may monitor the home condition from a remote place, such as in the office. Moreover, the user may use the mobile phone to remotely control the smart camera, such as changing the focus or shooting direction of the smart camera.
To establish communication with a terminal, a smart device needs to obtain the local Wi-Fi connection information, which may contain a network identity and a password, and connect to the Wi-Fi according to the network connection information. Then the smart device also needs to form a binding relationship with the terminal. For a device with a user interface, such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer, a user may input the network connection information and complete the binding operations on the user interface. However, many smart devices, such as smart cameras, have no user interface or only have limited capabilities for user-machine interaction and thus the setup of communication between a smart devices and a terminal may be troublesome.
The disclosed methods and systems address one or more of the problems listed above.